


Goodnight

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Undertones, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Goodnight, Oneshot, Short, Sleep, castiel - Freeform, castiel watching over dean, go to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sleep ficlet with Destiel undertones (you know like the actual TV show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

Castiel looked at Dean, who rubbed his eyes gently with his palms. The lamps on the tables they sat at illuminated the otherwise dark room. Dean had his laptop in front of him while Castiel browsed some "light" books - each about as thick as Dean's hands were long. Sam had headed to bed nearly an hour earlier, mumbling 'night' to the two before making his way carefully to his room. Castiel glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 12:40 in the morning.  
"Dean, you need to sleep."  
Dean flashed Castiel a look before checking the time on his laptop. "I'll sleep later, Cass."  
"Dean."  
Dean sighed. He knew that tone of Castiel's well - it was his 'I'm an angel and I know what's best' tone. Secretly Dean loved it when Castiel said his name like that but he could let anyone - especially the angel himself - know. So Dean pulled a scowl before saying, "I just got this one thing left."  
Castiel leveled a gaze at the hunter that almost hearkened memories of Dean's mother. "You're browsing the internet."  
Dean looked right back at the angel. "Yea, and I got one more thing to browse. Besides, if I go to sleep now, I'll be up way too early."  
Castiel tilted his head. "So sleep in.  
Dean barked a laugh and shifted his gaze back onto the laptop. "Yeah right."  
"I'm serious Dean," Castiel insisted. "Nothing important is happening right now. You've got nothing to hunt and the world isn't on the brink of destruction. Sleep in."  
"No, Cass," Dean growled.  
"Humans require sleep."  
"I get my four hours."  
"Research has shown humans work best after six -"  
"Cass, there's no way I'd ever be able to sleep that long," Dean interjected.  
" - to eight hours of sleep," Castiel finished before looking at Dean, his expression softening.  
Dean tried to hide his shiver at being looked at with such love pouring from those perfectly blue eyes.  
"It's only two more hours than you usually work off of," Castiel said softly. "But I think it will prove beneficial."  
"Why?" Dean asked, trying to keep his stubbornness at the forefront to battle the emotions that swelled around his heart. "Like you said, nothing's going on. I don't need the extra juice."  
"If you start now, it could become a habit," Castiel replied.  
Dean heaved a sigh. "You aren't gonna stop bugging me about this are you?"  
"I will when you are asleep."  
Dean grinned, shaking his head at Castiel's stubbornness.  
Castiel hid his own emotional reaction to being gazed at with such emotion from the hunter's eyes.  
"Alright," Dean sighed finally/ "I'll head to bed. But I'm not promising I'll sleep the whole time."  
Castiel smiled and Dean chuckled as he closed out of the web browser and shut the lid to the laptop. Standing, he found Castiel doing the same.  
When Dean raised his eyebrows at the angel, Castiel said, "I'm just making sure you actually go to bed."  
"Gonna tuck me in?" Dean asked sarcastically.  
Now Castiel raised his eyebrows. "If you require me to do so."  
Dean held up a hand to the angel. "Hell no. I don't need any help with that."  
Dean turned and headed out, hearing Castiel's soft footsteps echo his own in the hallway. He could feel Castiel's gaze on him and tried to ignore it. He would have skipped the dental hygiene if he knew Castiel wouldn't bitch about it, but he was getting enough attention from the angel without him staring at Dean's mouth.  
Castiel stood at the bathroom doorway, thankfully just out of sight while Dean brushed and flossed. And the angel stayed just at the edge of the doorway of Dean's bedroom as he changed. Tightening the belt of the robe he threw on, Dean peeked his head around the frame to see Castiel patiently waiting.  
"Fine," the hunter said before motioning to himself. "Happy?"  
Castiel blinked at him. "Exceedingly," the angel replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
Dean quirked a smile. "Will you go away now?"  
"Not until I see you in bed."  
Dean sighed, trying not to think of the dirty ways that could be interpreted.  
"Fine." He walked to the bed and flopped into it. The light was still on. Castiel walked in and flicked the switch. "Gee, thanks," Dean said in the dark.  
"Goodnight Dean."  
Dean sighed, settling his head on the pillow. "Goodnight Cass." Dean heard the door shut and glanced at the clock. It was 1:03am. There was no way he was going to sleep this early. Realizing he still had the robe on, Dean tugged the robe off and threw it over the headboard of the bed. He punched the pillow and flipped onto his other side. The hunter entertained the idea of getting up and reading but the bed was rather comfortable. Plus he was adjusting to the dark and _hated_ the sting of the light after he had gotten his night vision. Dean sighed and surprised himself with a yawn. He closed his eyes, shifted against the pillow to bury his head deeper into it.  
Within four minutes Dean was lightly snoring.  
Castiel smiled, standing against the wall to watch Dean, invisible to the human's sight. He was sure Dean would have called him a 'cheater' by spreading his wing over the hunter, causing him to fall asleep so quickly. And perhaps he was a little selfish, staying there after Dean began to snore. But the angel couldn't help it. While he was sleeping, Dean lost several years off his face. The resting annoyed look Dean had developed after years of turmoil and protectiveness smoothed out into something more precious than the soul hidden within his body. Castiel's smile was soft and he pulled forward. There were few moments the angel had that were like this and he cherished every one. Gently, the angel rested a hand over the side of Dean's head, thumb brushing against the hunter's cheek. Cass sent a small line of grace to thicken the line he had between Dean, ensuring the hunter would sleep at least seven hours. The angel smiled one more time. "Goodnight Dean."


End file.
